Two Jeffersons & A Johnson
by TheChosenKid
Summary: Joanne has a sister, and Maureen has never met her. When she comes for visit in New York, she may cause some drama and a little fun. MoJo and Bohos
1. Guess Who?

**A/N: I decided to write another MoJo story. Wasn't planning on wirting one so soon, but I said, what the hell. So here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rent, I guess birthday wishes don't come true. lol**

Two Jeffersons & a Johnson

Almost a year has past after Joanne and Maureen got back together at Angel's funeral, sure they had their issues, but it was typical of them.. Joanne is sitting on the bed reading legal papers while Maureen is lying in her lap when a phone rings.

"Just let the machine get it." Maureen continues to lye in the lawyers lap.

The answering machine comes on. Maureen's voice. _Hi there, you've reached Maureen and Joanne, where not here right now, or maybe we just don't want to talk to you. Don't feel bad, someone loves you, somewhere, but if you leave your 411, maybe we'll get back to you...Maybe._

Incoming message. _Jo! You better want to talk to me, I'm the most kickass person you know!_ Joanne's head shoots up and looks at the machine. _Anyways, I'm coming to town in a couple of days. Maybe I can meet that girl, Machine, Morphine, whatever her name is. So uh, drop me a line, bye bitch!_

Maureen looks up Joanne, who's still staring at the machine. "Who the hell was that?"

Joanne finally utters the words. "My sister?"

Maureen sits up, shocked. "Wow, I've never even seen your sister yet. Doesn't she live out west or something?"

Joanne, still staring at the machine, nods. "She's in L.A., California"

Maureen has never met Joanne's younger sister, Jolene, and becomes very exited to meet her. "So when do I get to meet this mystery woman?" Joanne doesn't respond, still staring at her answering machine. Maureen snaps her back into focus. "What the hell? What's wrong?"

Joanne clears her throat, going back to her work. "Nothing, nothing, it's just, I haven't seen Jolene in like three years it's just, just random."

Maureen snuggles up to her pookie. "Aw, someone's nervous. Just relax. I mean, she seems like a 'kickass' person." She chuckles.

Joanne smirks. "She's as 'kickass' as they come."

**A/N: So what do you think? The whole Morphine thing was a joke I made a while back. I got got it from Tango Maureen, instead I wrote a song High On Morphine. lOl. Maybe I'll post it on here one day.**


	2. Jolene

**A/N: I tend to update pretty fast. lol. Well, here's chapt 2. Oh & thank 4 the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Rent.**

Two days after the phone call, at Joanne and Maureen's apartment, Maureen is putting on her favorite leather pants, while Joanne is still in the bathroom.

"Pookie, you need to hurry up." Maureen slips on her boots.

Joanne comes out wearing black pants and a long sleeve shirt. "I really don't feel like going."

Maureen walks over and gives Joanne a peck on the lips. "Come on, this is your sister. You haven't seen her in three years. Aren't you just a little excited?"

Joanne shakes her head. "No. We're just so different."

Maureen holds Joanne by the waist. "Please, I really want to meet her. It's not everyday I get to meet a sibling of the woman that I love."

Joanne sighs. "Alright, I'll go."

Thirty minutes later, at the Life Café, Joanne and Maureen are sitting at a booth, Maureen sipping down her beer, Joanne just staring at hers.

"Baby, you okay?" Maureen looks with slight concern.

Joanne shrugs her shoulders. "I don't know. I don't even think she's even gonna show."

Maureen looks over Joanne's shoulder and sees sexy, mocha skinned, short, young woman with short brown spiked hair, wearing tight denim jeans and a short sleeve, fitted shirt with the words Run DMC on it. Maureen smiles.

"Pookie, when you said that your sister was different, how different are you two?" Maureen staring at the young woman.

Joanne, still staring at her beer, sighs. "Well, she's a radio host. She's shorter than me and very, very out there. I mean, she's just a wild badass."

Maureen smile becomes a grin. "Well, I get the feeling that I found her."

Joanne head shoots up and turns around and sees the woman. "Oh shit, it's her."

The woman smiles as she notices Joanne sitting with Maureen and walks over. "What, I don't get hug? Or are you too cool to be seen with a dork like me?"

Joanne awkwardly chuckles, get up from the booth and give and even more awkward her. "S-so how you've been?"

Jolene rolls her eyes. "Bored lately, overall just living it up." She looks at Maureen. "You must be Morphine."

Maureen stands in front of Jolene. "Actually, it's Maureen."

Jolene shrugs her shoulders. "Easy mistake to make."

Joanne chimes in. "Not really."

Jolene turns around. "A rose by any another name still smells as sweet." She sits down and starts sipping on Joanne beer.

"Joanne clears her throat. "Um, that's my beer you're drinking."

Jolene looks at the beer. "Well, based on the measurements of the beer, didn't really seem like you were enjoying much of it."

Joanne looks at Maureen who took and a seat across the table and sits next to her.

"So, Jolene, what brings you back to New York?" Joanne asks.

Jolene finishes off the beer. "Well, the company that I work for want my show to go nationally, but they have to transfer to New York.

Joanne looks worried. "Wait, you're coming back for good?"

Jolene smiles. "Yup, I guess no more surfing for me."

Both Joanne and Jolene look at a chuckling Maureen.

Jolene chuckles herself. "You're sure your name isn't Morphine?"

Maureen nods. "It's just that, you and Joanne have the same smile."

**A/N: What do you think of Jolene? Not exactly Joanne is she?**


	3. Joanne Has A Sister?

**A/N: Okay this is probably the last update for today. Hope you'll enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rent.**

The next morning, at the loft, Roger is playing his guitar, while Mark was cleaning his camera. Maureen comes strolling in while Joanne follows behind.

"I have arrived." The diva announces.

Roger rolls his eyes. "Oh joy."

"So what's new with you?" Mark, still cleaning his camera.

Maureen smiles. "Well, I got to meet Joanne's sister yesterday."

Joanne sighs and sits on the couch. "Yeah, nothing like a random family reunion to put you the spirits."

Mark looks at Joanne, noticing something's wrong. "You okay Joanne?"

Joanne smiles. "Fine."

Maureen rolls her eyes. "She's been upset to see her sister."

Roger looks over. "Why would you be upset to see her? I mean, she's your sister."

"I'm not upset, she's just, too, immature." Joanne explains. "I mean, how would if your sister that left three years ago, and barely calls is moving back, still acting like the same kid she was when she left?"

Maureen sits next to Joanne. "She didn't seem like a kid to me. She's just more outgoing than you are."

Joanne slightly offended. "You're saying I'm not outgoing? I'm outgoing-"

Maureen cuts her off. "Baby, I'm just saying that you're more on the quite side, well except when we…" She begins whispers in Joanne ear, providing Joanne a hug smile.

Roger gets the chair, feeling slightly uncomfortable. "Okay, you two are doing too much. Take it back to your place."

Maureen sticks her tongue out Roger. "Anyways, we're meeting her again, tonight at the Life Café, want to come?"

Joanne jumps in. "You don't have to if you don't want to. Believe me, she'll understand."

Mark chuckles. "It's okay Joanne, we'll come. I mean, I think you can have some friends there with you. Besides, it'll be cool to meet the other Jefferson."

Joanne rubs her head. "I guess. May I make some coffee? Didn't have time to get some on the way."

"Yeah sure." Mark responds.

Joanne and Maureen head into the kitchen.

Mark looks at Roger. "Joanne has a sister?" Roger shrugs his shoulders.

In the kitchen, Joanne is fixing a pot of coffee and Maureen walks up behind her, with her hand around her waist.

"Come on pookie, it'll be fine. I think she'll fit right in with the boho's." Maureen protests.

Joanne sighs. "I guess."

Back in the livingroom, Collins and Mimi walks in, with shopping back.

Collins, looking exhausted. "That's it Mimi, I'm never going shopping with you again."

Mimi laughs. "You're such a big baby?"

Roger gives Mimi a kiss. "Hey, we're going to the Life Café tonight. We're meeting Joanne's sister."

Collins, plops on the couch. "Joanne has a sister?"

"Exactly what I said." Mark chuckles.

**A/N: Next up, Bohos meet Jolene, & someone takes an interest in her.**


	4. Hello Bohos

**A/N: Jolene meets the Bohos and someone takes an interest. Who? hehehe**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Rent.**

Later that night, at the Life Café, Joanne and the bohos are sitting at a table drinking beer, having a good time, even Joanne. Collins checks his watch.

"So when is your sister gonna show?"

Joanne sips her beer. "Don't know. She probably forgot, she usually does."

Just at that moment, Jolene walks in, wearing tight jeans and a belly shirt, and Roger looks over.

"Wow, who is that?"

Mimi stops laughing and looks over. "She's hot, but I advise you keep your eyes inside your head."

Joanne looks over and groans. "That's just my sister."

Collins looks over. "Dayum, the looks does travel in your family Jo."

Joanne rolls her eyes. "Jolene, over here!"

Jolene walks over to the table. "Well Joanne, it's nice to see that your friends actually exist."

Joanne sighs and looks at her sister's outfit. "Don't you think it's a little cold to be wearing that?"

Jolene smirks. "Well living in Cali for three years, and girl tends to forget about that New York brisk."

Maureen waves smiling. "Hey Jolene, remember me?"

Jolene smiles. "Yeah, Morphine."

Joanne elbows Jolene. "It's Maureen, not Morphine."

Jolene, ignoring Joanne, takes a seat next to mark. "So, you going to introduce me to your friends or not?"

Maureen stands up. "I'll do it. This is Collins, Roger, Mimi, and the goof you're sitting next is Mark."

Mark blushes into a deep red. "H-hi, I'm Mark, I'm Mark."

Jolene chuckles. "Nice to meet you Mark."

Joanne studies Jolene for a second. "Anyways, Jolene is moving to New York and wanted to make her feel welcome."

Jolene sighs. "Come on Joanne, I lived in New York before. I wasn't gone that long."

"Seems like it." Joanne responds in a whisper but Maureen hears. Joanne sits back keeping a slight eye on Jolene.

Mark clears his throat. "So uh, Jolene, what do you do, um for a living?"

Jolene scoots in closer to Mark, happy he's paying attention to her. "I'm a radio host. I play all the latest hits, and sometimes I even get lucky enough to have interviews with famous artists."

Mark adjusts his glasses. "Wow, that sounds amazing. So you're moving back to New York?"

"Yeah, my show is supposed to go national, but being station in New York so, here I am."

Collins whispers to Roger. "Looks like PumkinHead has found himself a new friend."

Roger whispers back. "Yeah, think we should intervene before he fucks up?"

Collins shakes his head. "Naw, I'm just curious to see how it'll work out. Who knows, maybe the boy will get some tonight."

Roger chuckles. "Doubt it."

Jolene, only paying attention to Mark. "So what is that you do?"

Mark nervously adjusts his glasses. "Well, I make films, mainly documentaries."

Maureen chimes in. "He actually really good. You should come by the loft and see his work."

Joanne whispers to Maureen. "What are doing?"

Maureen not whispering at all. "What? It looks like they're hitting it off. I'm just helping."

Collins tries to change the subject. "So anyways, would you like a drink Jolene?"

Jolene looks over at Collins. "Yeah." She calls over the waitress. "Ma'am, can we have a bottle of tequila with seven shot glasses?"

Mimi smiles and claps her hands together. "Someone knows how to party! I like you already!"

**A/N: Mark & Jolene. How will Joanne take it?**


	5. Oh Shit

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update, it tends to happend when you party for a whole weekend, with a non-working computer, and a girlfriend that goes from calling and checking every ten minutes to ignoring your calls, tends to distract a young girl like myself. Okay TOO much imformation from me. lol. Anyways, here's chapt. 5 so...**

A week later, around 5 o'clock, outside Roger and Mark's loft, Joanne and Maureen are standing of the door, hearing music blasting through the walls, and Maureen knocks.

"What the hell? They didn't say they were having a party!" Maureen smiles. "So have you talked to your sister lately?"

Joanne shrugs her shoulder. "She hasn't called me in a couple of days."

"We'll maybe you should call her." Maureen knocks again. "Come on, open up!"

Mimi opens the door. "Hey kiddies! What's going on?!"

Maureen shouts back, walking in with Joanne. "Hey! What the hell?! Why is it so loud in here?!"

Roger walks over, with look of disgust. "Trying to drown out Mark and his new girlfriend in his room. They've been at it for days now."

Maureen chuckles. "I guess the boy is trying to make up for lost time."

Joanne smiles. "So who's his girlfriend?"

Mimi and Roger looks at each other, not wanting to be the ones to say. Collin comes in from the kitchen with an unaware save.

"They still going at it?" Collins asks, eating a sandwich.

Maureen sneaks over to Mark door and presses her ear against it. "Wow, Marky boy is giving it. The girl is screaming at the top of her lungs! And you say that this has been going on for days?"

Mimi runs over and presses her ear against the door as well. "Four days, to be exact." She listens closer. "Wow, I hear Mark is screaming too! This must be some hell of good sex in there."

Roger rolls his eyes. "Mimi, get away from there."

Joanne laughs. "You too Honeybear."

Maureen frowns. "Pookie, I never remember Mark being this good."

Joanne sighs and sits on the couch. "You're not gonna experience it either, now come over here."

Mimi giggles. "I think they're finished."

Collins goes over to the stereo. "Good now I can turn this shit off." He turns off the stereo. "Anyone wants Chinese?"

Maureen and Mimi walks back over, pouting the action is over. Maureen sits on Joanne's lap. "Don't worry Pookie, you've always delivered." She gives Joanne a kiss.

Joanne smiles. "I know." They start making out on the couch.

Roger rolls his eyes. "Give me a break."

Maureen and Joanne ignore Roger. Maureen pushes Joanne to lye down on the couch, and Joanne does so, forgetting where they were. They continue to make out.

Roger looks over at Collins. "Please do something."

Mimi lightly punches Roger shoulder. "Let them be. I mean, at least someone getting some in this house." She walks away from Roger.

Collins laughs, looking at Roger. Roger shoots him a evil glare back at Collins, causing him to laugh harder. He walks over to Maureen and Joanne, while they're having a freak fest on the couch.

"Come on you two, you pissing Roger off."

Maureen and Joanne ignore Collins. Mark walks out, wearing his boxers, showing off his pale, slightly toned body. He's rubbing his eyes, not wearing his glasses and a messy hair-do. Maureen breaks her make out session with Joanne and looks ovr at Mark and grins.

"Sounded like someone needed a break."

Mark eyes come into focus and realizes Maureen and Joanne are lying on the couch. "Oh shit."

Mimi looks at Mark, realizing his concern, Roger tries not to pay attention, and Collins stands back at the stereo, chuckling to himself.

A voice in the bedroom. "Mark, you coming? I think I'm ready for round six for the day."

Joanne looks over at Mark, recognizing the voice. "Oh, no."

Jolene walks out, wearing nothing but a long T-shirt. "Are you coming or wha-" She looks at Maureen and Joanne, feeling only slightly awkward.

**A/N: Mark is sleepy with Jolene! How Joanne is gonna take it? You're just gonna have to wait & see...**


	6. Not Good Enough

**A/N: Okay I've updated. I think it could have done better but uh, I don't know. So here it is.**

Jolene smiles, trying to ease the awkwardness. "Hey Joanne, hey Morphine. I didn't hear you guys come in."

Everyone looks at Joanne, who's still under Maureen, and then back over at Jolene, waiting to see what happens. Joanne eyes become narrow and she pushes Maureen off, accidentally pushing her on the floor. Joanne gets up and stares at Jolene, not saying anything. An even more awkward silence washes over the room.

"Wow, so uh, anybody wanna smoke. Joanne, you wanna smoke?" Collins tries to lighten the mood. Joanne doesn't respond. "Okay, Mimi, you wanna smoke?"

Mimi jumps up and runs to Collins. "I loved to." She leans in his ear and whispers. "I'd actually do anything to get out of here. Not in the mood for drama actually."

Collin nods. "Mo, wanna smoke?"

Maureen gets off the floor and walks towards Collins.

Joanne, still staring at Jolene. "Maureen, we're leaving."

Roger looks at Joanne. "But you guys just got here."

Mimi walks back over to Roger. "Um, sweetie, I think Joanne wants to be home right now."

Confusion spreads across Roger's face. "Why? I mean seeing Mark practically naked is pretty gross, but not enough to make you go all the way back home."

Maureen slowly walks over to Joanne, and grabs her hand. "Pookie, let's go."

Joanne turns away from Jolene and walk out the loft together. When the door shuts, everyone else exhales as if they were holding their breath the whole time.

Jolene looks over at Mark, noticing a worry look on his face. "Mark, you okay?"

Mark turns around. "Joanne's mad."

Jolene chuckles a little. "Yeah, I think we all picked up on that."

Mark walk towards the door. "I need to go talk to Joanne."

Collins stops Mark, by placing his hand of Mark's bare chest. "Man, don't you think you're missing something?"

Mark looks down, realizing that he's practically naked. "Oh yeah."

Two hours later, outside of Joanne and Maureen's apartment, Mark walks up and knocks on the door. He would have come by sooner, but when he was changing, Jolene had other plans. Instead of feeling pleasure throughout his whole mind and body, all he could really feel is guilt. The door swung open and Maureen steps out into the hallways and closes the door behind her.

"Mark, she's upset." Maureen informs.

Mark adjusts his glasses. "I know, I just want to talk to her. I wanna clear these things up."

Maureen sighs and opens the door. "Alright, I hope you know what you're doing." She walks in with Mark behind her. "Pookie, you have a guest."

Joanne is sitting on the couch, reading and she looks up at Mark, not saying anything.

Mark becomes even more nervous. "Hey, Joanne. How are you?"

Joanne nods her head and smirks. "I'm fine, I just reading. What's up?"

Maureen looks around the room. "Um, so I'm gonna go into the kitchen, grab something to eat. Anyone want anything?"

"I just want some water."

Mark realizes his throat is dry. "Um, may I have some water as well?"

Maureen walks out, and Mark moves closer to Joanne.

Joanne sits up on the couch. "So what do you want Mark?"

Mark clears his dry throat. "I just wanted to explain earlier. I don't want you to think that I was taking just using your sister, or that I just want to sleep with your sister. She's a great person and I-"

Joanne rolls her eyes. "I'm not mad at you, even though I'd rather you'd told me."

Mark a little shocked. "Maureen told me that you're mad."

Joanne smirks. "Not at you, at Jolene."

"Why would you be mad at Jolene? She didn't do anything."

Joanne smirk fades away. "She did everything." She chuckles to herself. "I don't want to talk about it anymore."

Mark start to get a little upset. "How I get the feeling that you're really mad at me? This is about me not being good enough for your sister. You think I'm just some bohemian trying to hook up with a hot disk jockey, well you're wrong. I really like your sister, and I know she likes me. I have a job, I have a place to stay, I have hopes and dreams, and I'm good enough for your sister."

"Mark! Shut, up." Joanne stands up in front of Mark and sighs. "It's not that you're not good enough for Jolene. Jolene isn't good enough for you."

Joanne and Mark sit in silence for a moment and Maureen walks in with a tray full of beers and chips.

"Hungry anyone?" Maureen smiling, hoping everything's okay.

**A/N: Oh Maureen, you bring the sunlight into all our lives. I'll update pretty soon.**


	7. Sweet Baby Sister

**A/N: It may seem a little slow right now, but confrontation will occur in the next chapter, the family dinner.**

The next morning, at Joanne and Maureen's apartment, Joanne and Maureen are cuddling in bed together, just enjoying each other's comfort.

Maureen, laying her head on the lawyer's chest, smirking. "I wish we could of finished what we were doing at the loft yesterday."

Joanne mind drifts back to what prevented them. The vision of Jolene coming out of Mark's bedroom, only wearing a huge T-shirt, kept irritating her. Her little sister, sleeping with her friends, her good friend, Mark. _Mark is too innocent to for Jolene. Jolene is just gonna drop him when she finds something new. Or even move away. Shit! We got to go to mom and dad's tomorrow. I know Jolene's gonna be there. What if she brings Mark? What if Mark told her what I said, bout her not being good enough for him? What if-_

"Pookie!" Maureen sitting up, shouting.

Joanne's thoughts had been cut off by the diva's shouting. "What? What's happened?"

Maureen puts her hands on her hips. "Try you ignoring me."

Joanne sighs, lying down on her pillow. "Sorry. I don't want to go to my parents tomorrow."

Maureen lies next to Joanne. "Why? Seems like you don't to go anywhere lately. I mean, ever since your sister came back."

"That's just the thing, my sister's back in New York, and now's she's sleeping with mark like it's no big deal." Joanne explains.

"Come on, your sister seems like a great person."

Joanne rolls her eyes. "She insults you and you don't even realize it."

Maureen snuggles closer to Joanne. "She doesn't insult me."

"She calls you Morphine, she's always been a jerk to the women I've dated. Although, she does seem to be nice to you, she just fucks up your name."

Maureen kisses Joanne on her cheek. "Well, I heard what you said to Mark last night. I really appreciate how you're looking out for him. I'm sure he does to. I mean, who would have thought my ex-boyfriend and the woman I left him for would become such good friends? Even gang up on me every once in a while." She chuckles, cause Joanne to smile herself.

"Mark is a really good person. He deserves someone special."

Maureen shrugs her shoulders. "Maybe Jolene is special to him."

Later that afternoon, at the Life Café, Mark and Jolene are having beers in the back talking, having their privacy.

"So what happened when you went to Joanne's? You never told me."

Mark, hoping the subject was finally avoided. "Um, nothing really. She isn't mad. I think she was just shocked."

"I don't know why, I mean, didn't she see us chatting away at that night. I mean, we kinda hit it off right away." Jolene leans in and smiles.

Mark blushes. "Yeah, you're an amazing person." He gets serious. "So what's your relationship like with Joanne. I mean, I've never heard of you until that day I met you."

Jolene sits back and leans back into her seat. "Doesn't surprise me. She's the golden child in the family, always have, always will be. She was the smarty pants and I was the rebel." She takes a sip her beer. "I was supposed to be a doctor, while my sister was going to be a lawyer. Unfortunately, I got in an accident when I was sixteen, shocked my nerves." She looks down at her hands, as they start shaking. "Anyways, I was going to be a surgeon, but who would want a surgeon with bad nerves, and decided to execute plan B, a DJ."

Mark smiles. "And you did it. So what happened?"

Jolene shrugs. "Mom and dad didn't like it, but I didn't care, cause I realized that life was short, I needed to make myself happy, and not my parents. Joanne feels that I was just willing to do anything to piss people off. I mean, sure, I love the spotlight. I love just saying what I want, being a badass. I used to cause trouble a lot, but I've changed. I just hope my family sees that when I see them tomorrow. But, I am human, I have feelings and I love my sister, we're just different. We see things differently and that's not going to change."

Mark nods. "Just because you have similar DNA doesn't mean you're have similar personality traits."

Jolene smiles. "That's why I like you. You see the good in me, even when your friend doesn't. I adore you for that." She gives Mark a sweet tender kiss.

**A/N: The side of Jolene that Joanne doesn't get to see? BTW, is it just me, or does Jolene kinda remind anyone of Maureen? I kinda noticed it while I was writing it.**


	8. Second Best

**A/N: This chapter has drama. That's all I can say.**

The next night, at Joanne's parents' house, Joanne and Maureen are sitting with Joanne's parents in the livingroom, having cheese and crackers.

Maureen whispers to Joanne. "I can never get over how big this place is."

Joanne chuckles. "I'm used to it."

Stanley smiles. "So Maureen, how is the performing career choice doing for you?"

Maureen smiles back. "It's going pretty well. There's an audition coming up next month that I'm going out for, so hopefully everything will go perfectly."

Joanne wraps her arm around Maureen. "She's gonna get it. I just know it." She gives

Jolene walks in the living room with Mark. "Aw, now that's just two fucking cute!"

Miranda looks and looks at Jolene. "Jolene, language."

Jolene rolls her eyes. "Whatever. Anyways, this is Mark."

Stanley stands up and shakes Mark's hand. "We know Mark. You're friends with Joanne and Maureen."

Mark smiles. "Yes sir. Nice to see you again."

Stanley nods. "Nice to see you found a young man with manners Jolene."

Miranda stands up. "Well, dinner is ready. We were waiting for you."

Jolene smiles. "Well we uh, sort of got caught up." Mark blushes.

Joanne rolls her eyes and stands up with Maureen. "You all go ahead. Jolene, may I speak to you for a moment."

Maureen and Mark looks over at each other. "Yeah, lets give the two sisters some time alone." Maureen insited.

Maureen, Mark, Stanley, and Miranda all walked out the room. Jolene and Joanne, for a minute, looked at each other in complete silence, until Jolene broke it.

"So, what do you want? I'm kinda hungry."

Joanne shakes her head. "What are you doing?"

Jolene chuckles. "I'm bout to eat in a minute if you keep stalling like this."

Joanne sighs. "To Mark, why are you with Mark?"

Jolene gets defensive. "What so you can bring Morphine to a family dinner, but I can't bring Mark?"

"Maureen."

"What?"

Joanne gets defensive back. "Her name is Maureen, get it right. Now I'm gonna ask you again. Why are you with Mark? You and I both know you don't date guys like Mark."

Jolene walks up to Joanne. "Like what?"

Joanne steps closer to Jolene. "A good guy. You date scum. Ever since high school, you've dated guys who broke the rules, the guys who caused a bad influence. And you dated a decent guy, you treated them like shit. So if you plan on hurting Mark-"

"I don't plan on hurting Mark. In case you haven't noticed, but a lot of stuff has changed in the past three years. Or maybe you just can't help but to remember the past!" Jolene snaps back.

Joanne chuckles from frustration. "You're the one who left three years ago, with barely a damn phone call! So when you tell me you've changed, how can I ever believe you when you don't even care about your own sister."

"I've always cared about you, but it's not easy trying to live up to the fucking golden child! 'Joanne is a great student, Joanne is gonna do great things, Joanne is gonna carry on with the family legacy.' Joanne is a fucking lapdog!"

Joanne pushes Jolene back out of anger. "I'm not a fucking lapdog. I _am_ my own person. _I_ make the decision in my life! You're just mad because you've been living in my shadow for years!"

Maureen and Mark walk back to stop the commotion. Jolene jumps on Joanne and they bother fall to the ground.

"Oh shit!" Maureen runs and pulls Jolene back and wraps her arms around her to hold her down. Mark runs over to Joanne and helps her up.

Jolene laughs. "Hey Joanne, looks like your girlfriend Morphine is trying to get a feel. Tell me, does she hold you like this, like when she was cheating on Mark with you?"

Joanne becomes furious, and before Mark could catch her, Joanne runs over towards Jolene and Maureen.

"Oh shit!" Maureen closes her eyes, still holding on Jolene.

Joanne pushes Jolene, causing both Jolene and Maureen to slam into the wall. She grabs Jolene and throws her on the ground and clibs on top of her. Mark runs over and pulls Joanne away in enough time to stop her from hitting his girlfriend.

Stanley and Miranda walk in startled to what they see.

"Girls! Stop it! Is that anyways to behave?!" Miranda questions.

Maureen finally regroups and helps Jolene off the floor.

"That bitch started it!" Jolene declares.

"Jolene language!"

Jolene stares at Joanne, who's staring back as they're both being held back. "Why mom? If it was Joanne, it wouldn't have been a big deal! She always gets her way!"

Joanne tries to break away from Mark, but he keeps his tight grip. "You know what Jolene, you're just a wanna be rebel who's just mad that she couldn't be as good as me!"

Jolene breaks away from Maureen, but doesn't charge after Joanne. "I'm not as good as you? Who's the one that was a star athlete? Who was the top Shakespeare reader in the state? Me? Not you. Sure you brought home A's and was the star of the stupid debate team, but I was the cool child, the one with personality, the one who didn't try to please mommy and daddy with everything cause I lived my life. You may have always been the golden child, but you always been second best. Only I was able to see it."

Joanne calmed down, not because she wanted to, but because the words her little sister spat at her broke her heart. Tears formed in her brown eyes. Mark noticed her calmness and let her go.

Jolene turned to her mom. "Mom, dad, thank you for the very delicious meal, but Mark and I must go now."

Mark and Jolene walk towards the front door. Mark looks back at Joanne before leaving. Maureen walks over to Joanne, who's on the brink of bursting into tears, and hugs her tight. Joanne hugs her back. Only silence filled the room as Stanley and Miranda left the room to give them they're privacy.

**A/N: Joanne vs. Jolene! Sibling rivalry! What do you think?**


	9. The Aftermath

**A/N: Here's chapter 9. Hope you enjoy.**

Later that night, at the loft, Collins, Roger and Mimi are sitting on the couch, watching a movie when walks in, exhausted.

Collins looks over at Mark. "Hey Loverboy. How was the dinner?"

Mark sighs. "Violent."

Mimi and Roger looks over at Mark. "What happened?" Mimi's curiosity peaks.

Mark takes off his scarf and jacket. "Joanne and Jolene got in a fight before dinner."

Roger smiles. "Wait, you mean a chick fight? Joanne and Jolene? Nice." Mimi hits his shoulder. "What, it would've been fun to watch."

Mimi turns her attention back to Mark. "So what happened?"

Mark sits down in a chair. "Joanne wanted to talk to Jolene alone as we were setting up for dinner. Maureen and I both had a feeling it was a bad idea. While we were setting up, all of a sudden we heard yelling and shouting so Maureen and I rushed back to see what happened." He rubs the back of his head. "Joanne must have pushed Jolene cause when we got there, Jolene was stumbling backward."

Collins chuckles. "Joanne started to fight?"

Mark shrugs his shoulders. "Jolene attacked back, and Maureen and I broke it up. Maureen was holding down Jolene and I had Joanne. Jolene tried to upset Joanne and said something like Maureen was getting a feel or something and Joanne got pissed-"

"Oh my gosh! What if Maureen is sleeping with Jolene?" Roger both outs. He and Collins start laughing.

Mark rolls his eyes. "Thank you. That makes me feel so much better. Anyways, Joanne got pissed and violent. Even Maureen got hit in the crossfire on that one. I broke it up before she could do serious damage."

Mimi shocked on about the story. "And that's it?"

"Well a few more words were exchanged." Mark starts feeling bad. "Guys, Jolene really hurt Joanne's feelings. I could see it in her eyes. I didn't want to leave her but-"

"How bout we all go see her tomorrow?" Collins suggests.

Mark nods. "Yeah. I think she just needs some time with her friends, without her sister right now." He sighs and looks around the room. "We got any food? I'm starving."

The next morning, at Joanne and Maureen's place, Joanne is in the kitchen making coffee when Maureen walks in from just waking up.

"Hey Pookie." Maureen smiles.

"Hey." Joanne responds, not even looking at the diva.

Maureen smile fades. She walks over to the lawyer and wraps her arms around her. "Pookie, what the matter?"

Joanne continues fixing her coffee. "I couldn't sleep." She sighs. "What if my life has been a lie?"

Maureen becomes confused. "I don't know what you're talking about?"

Joanne turns to face the diva. "What if I've been second best all these years? Am I really just a lapdog to my parents?"

Maureen hugs Joanne closer. "Baby no. Don't let what your sister said get to you. You've achieved great things. You're a lawyer-"

Joanne cuts her off. "At my father's firm, just like he wanted me to."

"Well you were the star of the debate team-"

"Just like my parents encourage me to."

Maureen thinks some more. "Well, you're a lesbian. I'm sure your parents didn't encourage that."

Joanne grabs her coffee and walks into the living room and Maureen slowly follows.

"What if she was right? What if my parents had higher expectations of me than Jolene? Her achievement great as well. She was on of the only teenagers that I knew that made Shakespeare sound cool. She even got scholarships for track and basketball. But it kinda went unnoticed. I mean, I noticed, I cared, I was proud, but my parents didn't care as much as when I got into Harvard."

Maureen gives Joanne a kiss. "Baby, you've both done great things. I think she's mad because you were praised by your parents and she wasn't, so she's taking it out on you."

Joanne chuckles a little. "It's funny, after all these years, she's been the only person who could get a rise out of me. Ever since high school. She still knows how to push my buttons, get me to that point where I might snap, and she did it." She sighs. "I really love my sister, I just hoped that she knew that."

**A/N: So what do you think?**


	10. Monkey In The Middle

**A/N: Confrontation starts again, but not as big. But next chapter, it gets big again. Hope you'll enjoy.**

Later that afternoon, at the loft, Mark is working on his camera, when Jolene in walks in and sits on his lap.

"Hey baby. What you doing?" Jolene asks, giving him a kiss.

Mark sighs. "Something's wrong with my lens. I might have to get another one." he sets down his camera and looks at Jolene. "Jolene, we need to talk."

Jolene smiles and snuggles up against Mark. "What about?"

Mark hesitates, but blurts it out. "Joanne."

Jolene smile fades and sits up from Mark's chest. "What about Joanne?"

"I think you really hurt her feelings last night."

Jolene scuffs. "Are you fucking kidding me? Did you not hear what she said to me?"

Mark nods. "Yeah I did, but when I looked into her eyes as we were leaving, I felt, I saw-"

Jolene rolls her eyes. "Oh come on. You're taking her side aren't you?"

Mark starts feeling bad. "No, I'm not taking any sides. I will not be the monkey in the middle. It's just that Joanne is a very good friend of mine. She's looked out for me and-"

Jolene gets defensive and gets off Mark's lap. "What are you, her biggest fan? What you're replacing Morphine in the bedroom or something?"

Mark stands up, becoming defensive himself. "It's _Maureen_ dammit! Not _Morphine_, _Maureen_!And stop attacking Joanne in my presence like that! It's not fair to me! Joanne is a strong woman, who stands own her own two feet, just like you! Now when you said those things, the look I saw in her eyes, a type of hurt I've never seen from her. She looked more hurt than when would Maureen play games behind her back. You did that to her. You put that hurt in her eyes. And I saw it, and I'm not stupid, I know you saw it too."

Jolene calms down a little. "So what the hell am I supposed to do? She doesn't care what I think."

Mark grabs his camera. "Talk to her. Don't just avoid the situation. You two are sisters, you should want to be together." He sighs and shakes his head. "Whatever, you do what you want to do, just make sure you make the right decision. I have somewhere to be, see you tomorrow." He walks out, leaving Jolene alone.

Jolene sighs and sits back on the chair, talking to herself. "Joanne and I are just two different. Aren't we? We just start a conversation without it ending in a fight. It's been like that for years. Still I love her with all my heart."

That night, at the Life Café, Roger, Mimi, Collins and Mark are having beer when Maureen and Joanne walk in. Mark looks over, noticing them and gives Joanne a hug as they walk over.

"Hello? What I don't get hugs anymore? "Maureen places her hands on her hips.

Mark chuckles. "Hey Maureen." He hugs the diva.

Roger shouts over. "Hey guys. We already got you beer."

Joanne takes a seat next to Mimi and begins to drink. Mark whispers over to Maureen.

"How she doing?" Mark asks.

Maureen sighs. "She's feeling guilty about Jolene's bitterness towards her. She thinks she's second best."

"Well maybe hanging out with just us tonight will bring her spirits up."

Maureen smiles. "That's the plan."

Mark sits next to Collins. Maureen takes a seat next to Joanne and sips her beer. Joanne already finished hers.

"Thirsty aren't we?" Maureen jokes. Joanne rolls her eyes at her.

"So Joanne, I was thinking, we should all go on a road trip." Collins suggests.

Joanne waves to the waiter for another beer. "Why are you mentioning it to me?"

"Well, you're the main one with a job, just thinking you should take some time off work or something."

Joanne receives her beer. "I'll think about it." She takes a sip.

Mimi lies on Joanne shoulder. "Yeah, we should all get out, just have ourselves a great adventure. All the bohos. Can you imagine us going camping or something?"

Maureen shakes her head. "Hell no, I'm not going camping."

Collins laughs. "Yeah, there's no way in hell you're gonna get Maureen to sleep outdoors.

Joanne makes a suggestion. "Well, my parents have a cabin out in Virginia. Maybe we can go out there."

"It's not a bad idea." Mark points out.

Roger sighs. "Why is it so far?"

Collins nudges Roger. "Come on man, you know you want to get as far away as possible from the City of Neon and Chrome."

Roger laughs. "Okay, okay."

Joanne smiles. "Great, I guess, in two weeks? I don't have any upcoming cases."

"Perfect. Gives me time to work on my audition as well." Maureen informs.

Mimi smiles and claps her hands. "Yay! Road trip! Let all drink to a boho get away!"

**A/N: Drama next chapter. Oh the Boho Capming Trip will be the next story I write! It won't be apart of this one...Sorry.**


	11. Miss Understood

A/N: This one has drama. Jefferson vs. Jefferson drama. Nuff said.

The next afternoon, Joanne is still sleeping in her bed, hung-over, while Maureen went out for some breakfast. A knock forms on the door, waking Joanne from her sleep. She slowly goes to the front door, assuming Maureen forgot her key again.

A recognizable voice shouts from the other side of the door. "Joanne?! Open up!" Joanne hesitates opening the door. "We need to talk now, I know your home! Please Joanne just open the damn door!" Joanne opens the door and sees Jolene standing outside. "Wow, you look like shit!"

Joanne becomes dizzy and speaks in a low groggy voice. "Can you please stop yelling?"

Jolene chuckles. "Didn't know you had the ability of getting shit-faced." She walks in the apartment and looks around. "Not bad. Kinda spiffy."

Joanne sighs. "What do you want Jolene? I could use some sleep."

Jolene sits on the couch, ignoring Joanne. "I got a nice place too. You'd know if you'd stopped by."

Joanne rolls her eyes in annoyance. "Give me a break Jolene. This is why you came over? For more bullshit? I'm not in the mood for it. Besides, it's not like you invited me anyways."

Jolene gets off the couch and walks towards Joanne. "Like you invited me to your place? I had to ask Mark where you lived! So don't say I'm giving off bullshit, cause you're giving off bullshit too, I'm just straight forward with it."

Joanne becomes upset, but with a sick feeling on the side. "Look, if you wanna be a bitter bitch, go right ahead, but don't come over here in my face trying to piss me off. You obviously came over here for something now just fucking say it!"

"You know what Joanne, you're too pushy. Always want things to happened on your time. Not everything revolves around you."

Jolene pushes Joanne back and Joanne stumbles back. Joanne not really in the mood pushes back anyways and Jolene bumps into the table. Joanne swings and punches Jolene and she falls onto the couch. Jolene gets pissed as she sees blood dripping from her lip and tackles down Joanne. They start rolling on the floor as Maureen walks in with her signature diva walk until it comes to a halt, witnessing a fight in her very own living room.

"Jo!" Maureen screams, both Joanne and Jolene stop and look at her. "-anne!"

Joanne gets off from on top of Jolene and stumbles onto the couch. Jolene sits up off the floor breathing heavily and Maureen shakes her head at the two in disappointment.

"I can believe this shit! Now it's got to stop! You two are gonna have to talk with each other and stop bullshitting! Now, you two aren't leaving this place until you sort through your problems!" Maureen declares. She marches into the in the bedroom, feeling proud that she's doing something right.

Joanne and Jolene don't even bother look at each other, just sitting in silence. Maureen shouts from the bedroom.

"I'm not hearing any damn talking, so start talking!"

Joanne sighs and looks over at Jolene, who's still looking away. "How did we get here?"

Jolene shakes her head, not facing Joanne. "I don't know."

"So, what was the real reason for coming over? I know you didn't come to piss me off."

Jolene wipes the blood coming from her lip, still not looking at Joanne. "I came to apologize."

Joanne scratches her head. "For what?"

Jolene finally looks at Joanne. "Everything."

Joanne eyes start to slightly tear up. "Why did you leave three years ago?"

Jolene lays back on her back, feeling exhausted. "I wanted to follow my dreams."

Joanne shakes her head. "With all the offers from over here? Really, why did you leave to L.A.?"

Jolene hesitates answering at first. "I didn't think anyone would miss me."

A tear strolls down Joanne cheek. "I left before you even left, and missed you ever since."

Jolene sits back up. "You don't act like it."

Joanne shrugs. "You're the one who moved across the country, the one who never rang my phone."

Jolene looks deep into Joanne's eyes. "I just figured that you were happy without me. I spent years just acting a fool, partying, practically begging for attention, especially from you."

Joanne wipes her tear. "You've always had my attention. Besides, you were the center of attention at school, at Miss Porter's. My only good friend was Lorena, the French Ambassador's daughter. So with all that attention, some from me wouldn't have made a difference."

Jolene sighs. "Yours was the only that mattered."

Another tear falls from Joanne's face. "I didn't know that. But what I say next doesn't leave this room." Jolene nods. "I've always kinda always envied you."

Jolene points at herself. "Me? The radio show host that ran across the country?"

Joanne smiles. "Yeah, I mean, you always had the personality that lit up the room. Even before that car accident, you still had that determination that you were going to have fun with your life. Me? I just did what I was told, I was so predictable."

"But you were the one who were able to put a smile on everyone's face. You made everyone happy, even me. You gave off warmth that just made everyone comfortable. You even got me out of some stupid situation when we were younger. You always had my back."

Joanne rises from the couch and helps Jolene off the floor and hugs her. Jolene smiles and returns the hug.

Tears fall from Joanne's face again. "How did we get here?"

Jolene chuckles. "Yeah, our fighting used to never be this bad."

Joanne hugs Jolene closer. "I guess, we're both are just misunderstood."

Jolene laughs. "The Miss Understood Jeffersons. Has a cool ring to it."

Maureen comes out the bedroom slowly with a baseball bat for protection. When she sees the sisters hug and laughing she drops the bat with a big grins on her face.

"Aw! This is just so fucking cute. You guys definitely look like twins right now." Maureen runs over for a group hug.

Joanne chuckles and gives Maureen a kiss. "Thank you, Honeybear. I love you." Maureen smiles and gives Joanne a kiss back.

"Well Maureen, looks like you're the perfect woman for my big sister. I appreciate you being with her." Jolene thanks the diva. Both Maureen and Joanne look at her with wide eyes. "What? What the hell did I say this time?"

Maureen shrieks. "Oh my gosh! You called me _Maureen_!" She jumps up and down and gives Jolene a big hug.

A/N: So I'm only doing two more chapters. The next chapt is featuring bohos, and some Mark/Jolene(Molene?) haha kinda sounds like Maureen. Kinda ironic huh. lol.


	12. Wine & Beer

**A/N: Here's chapter 12. Hope you all enjoy!**

Later that night, at The Life Café, Mark, Collins, Mimi and Roger are waiting at their table for the others to arrive.

"So what happened between you and Jolene?" Mimi asks.

Mark shakes his head. "I don't know. I don't think I can stand between stuck between my friendship with Joanne and a relationship with Jolene."

Collin lights up a cigarette. "Understandable, but maybe you should learn to give it another chance."

Mark shrugs his shoulders. "Maybe, maybe not."

Roger looks over at the entrance and sees Maureen and Joanne walk in with Jolene.

"Well I'm thinking, hypothetically, what if they made up. Would you give it another chance?" Roger asks.

"If you saw the fight that I saw, I doubt that'll happened."

Maureen, Joanne and Jolene walk over to the table.

"Hey guys!" Maureen shouts.

Mark looks over and shocked to see Jolene. "Hey. What are you doing here?"

Jolene smirks. "Hanging with my big sister." Her expression turns serious. "And hoping to talk to you, privately."

Mark nods and walks with Jolene over by the entrance. Joanne and Maureen take a seat.

"I see you and Joanne are talking." Mark points out.

Jolene looks over at Joanne. "Yeah, let's just say we came to an understanding." She looks back at Mark. "Look, I took your advice. And after a few punches and a busted lip, we actually started talking." She chuckles.

Mark smirks. "I'm glad you guys made up."

Jolene sighs. "Me too, but, I was wondering about us. I really do like you Mark, a lot, and I don't want to stop being together."

Mark shrugs. "I don't know, I mean, what if you and Joanne have your sibling feud again, and once again I'm caught in the mid-"

Jolene smiles. "Mark, siblings fight. It's practically in the job description. Look, we worked it out this time. We'll work it out the next time too. But I still want you."

"Yeah but-"

Mark gets cut off by a sweet, passionate kiss, taking his breath away. Over at the table, Mimi looks over at Mark and Jolene kissing.

"Wow, that sure didn't take long."

Joanne and everyone else look over at them. Maureen looking over at Joanne, hoping she wasn't foaming at the mouth, but was surprised when she noticed and smile.

"They look happy together, I like it." Joanne says, while admiring her sister and her friend.

Collins shouts over to Jolene and Mark. "Alright kids, that's enough. Some people actually came here to eat."

Jolene and Mark stop kissing, causing him to look at the others in a serious blush. He looks over at Joanne and is relieved to see her smiling and laughing, and not ready to have another fight.

Jolene smiles at Mark, taking him by his hand. "Come on, its okay, Joanne is cool with us."

Jolene and Mark sit at the table next to Joanne and Maureen. Mimi starts up the conversation.

"So Jolene, you gonna go on the Boho Road Trip?" Mimi

Jolene looks over at Mark. "What road trip?"

"We're having a road trip in two weeks. Joanne said we could use the cabin your parents have in Virginia."

Jolene looks over at Joanne. "The Shadow Mountain Escape?"

Joanne nods. "Yeah, why?"

Jolene smiles. "No reason. Hey we can go on the Skyline Drive!"

Joanne shakes her head immediately. "Hell no!"

"What's the Skyline Drive?" Mark asks.

Jolene laughs. "Let's just say it's how we discovered that Joanne is afraid of heights. I'm in."

Mimi, not paying attention to the conversation, keeps looks at Joanne and Jolene back and forth. Maureen smiles, knowing what she's looking at.

"Meems, what are you looking at?" Roger asks, trying to get her attention.

"I know what she looking at." Maureen answers.

Joanne and Jolene look at Mimi at the same time and Mimi shrieks in excitement.

"Mimi, I think you've been playing with my dear Mary Jane again. I swear it's like catnip with this girl." Collins jokes.

Mimi shrieks again. "Oh my gosh! You guys looks like twins right now!"

Joanne and Jolene look at each other and burst out laughing, with the same laugh.

"Oh shit I see it too!" Mark, looking at the laughing sisters.

"Yeah, if you Joanne spiked hair and a tight belly shirt, you can definitely see it." Collins chimes in.

They all burst out laughing and the waiter walks over to the group.

"Excuse me, is there anything I can get you?"

They all look over at the waiter and say… "Wine and Beer."

**A/N: I would make this the last chapter, but I want to make a nice little MoJo chapt. I realise that I didn't put enough, "MoJo" moments in here so, or and it'll also lead up to my next story which will be the Boho Road Trip!**


	13. Prove Me Wrong

**A/N: I decided to make this chapter a Mojo chapter. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rent, even though I wish.**

In the middle of the night, back at the loft, the group is passed out throughout the room, except for Maureen and Joanne, who are cuddling on the couch.

"You know, I just wanted to say that I really appreciate you getting me and Jolene to talk. I will always love you for that." Joanne whispers as she runs her hand though her lover's hair.

Maureen smiles. "I just want you to be happy, and the yelling was bugging the shit out of me."

Joanne chuckles. "Well, I thank you." She gives Maureen a sweet kiss. They lay in silence for a few minutes. "What are you thinking?"

Maureen smiles. "You really want to know?" Joanne nods. "Honestly, I was wondering if it was a family trait."

Joanne shows a confused expression on her face. "If what is a family trait?"

Maureen chuckles. "Screaming at the top of you lungs where you're having sex."

Joanne hits Maureen on her arm. "That's not funny."

"Oh come on Pookie. You heard Jolene that one day, at the top her lungs I might add. And we _both_ know how loud you get."

"I do not get that loud." Joanne protest.

Maureen slides her hand up Joanne's thigh. "Then prove me wrong."

Joanne rolls her eyes. "I'm not having sex right here, not in front of everyone."

Maureen straddles Joanne on the couch. "No one's even watching." She kisses Joanne on her neck on her sensitive spot, causing her to moan.

"Maureen."

Maureen pulls off her shirt and tosses it to the side. Joanne, not being able to resist, flips Maureen over.

"If I'm having sex here, then I'm not the one who's going to be screaming." Joanne starts kissing on her stomach, near her navel area, causing Maureen to squirm in the couch, causing it to slightly squeak. Maureen takes off Joanne's shirt and holds it in her hand. Joanne slides Maureen pants off and being the face dive into her lover's center. Maureen immediately starts to moan loudly and Joanne takes her shirt from Maureen's hands and places it in Maureen's mouth to shut her up. Maureen beings losing control and grabs onto Joanne's hair causing her to scream in ecstasy but it muffled out by the shirt. Joanne takes the shirt and captures her screams in a kiss.

Over by Jolene and Mark, who are laying in the chair, Jolene whispers to Mark.

"That's horrific."

Mark whispers back. "What seeing two women have sex?"

Jolene shakes her head. "No, witnessing my own sister in action."

Mark looks back over at Joanne and Maureen, who are still kissing. "I can see how that would traumatize someone."

I can't believe Maureen says that I can be quite."

Mark chuckles lowly. "Well, you can't."

Jolene smirks. "Well, I'm thinking I can prove you wrong, right now."

Mark shrugs. "I don't know. It's really late."

"If we leave into the bedroom right now, no one will know that we're even gone."

Mark sighs. "I don't I just-" Jolene starts nibbling on his ear and his eyes roll with pleasure. "Okay, You've convienced me." They sneak off and have a little play time themselves. Jolene couldn't prove him wong.

The End

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this story. I will be writing the Boho Road Trip next.**


End file.
